zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyousuke Hyoubu
|kanji = 兵部 京介 |romaji = Hyōbu Kyōsuke |title = Major |age = Over 80 |gender = Male |height = 172 cm |weight = 56 kg |birthdate = April 15 |bloodtype = O |sign = Aries |hair = White |eyes = greyishpale green |status = Active |level = |power = Psychokinesis Electrokinesis Teleportation Psychometry Hypnosis Pyrokinesis |occupation = Leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. |affiliation = P.A.N.D.R.A. |family = |manga = |anime = Episode 1 The Unlimited 1 |game = |seiyu = Kōji Yusa}} Kyōsuke Hyōbu (兵部 京介, Hyōbu Kyōsuke) is the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A.. He is the main antagonist of Zettai Karen Children, and the main protagonist of The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke. Appearance Hyōbu Kyōsuke is one of the most powerful high level multi-powered ESPers. He has greyish green eyes and silver hair. Despite being over 80 years old, Hyōbu seems to never age, since he uses his powers to maintain his youth. The only physical nod to his age is the color of his hair, which was originally black. He has a bullet-shaped scar on his forehead and two others on his torso. Personality Hyōbu is the most dynamic character throughout both the parent anime and the spin-off anime. He often has a confident smirk or smile that helps to cover his other emotions. Hyōbu is the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A., an outlaw organization focused on creating a world were ESPers can live freely. He is arrogant, intelligent, determined, stubborn, competetive, confident, and at times sadistic to his enemies and caring, gentle and understanding to his family and generally whom he holds dear and a father figure to his organization. He has a tragic past; he joined the army in a young age to put his powers to good use to help humanity, but before the war ended he was betrayed and shot by his superior, whom he trusted most. As a result of witnessing how ESPers were abused and controlled by normals as well as his own attempted assassination by his superior (only because they feared his power and saw him as a weapon), he made a pact to never leave this world until he takes revenge from normals. In The Unlimited - Hyō'bu Kyōsuke series, his opinion gradually becomes more flexible as his character developes. Plot In the spin-off, The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke, much of the anime is spent building the character of Hyōbu with an additional 2 episodes of his back story (episode 7 and 8) which reveal some aspects of the plot that you might not have been initially aware of. (So don't skip the two episodes because you just want the action!) Abilities Hyōbu is a highly skilled ESPer who has a wide range of abilities (which is very rare), even more than Tsubomi Fujiko's. He can use most of them simultaneously and combine them which make him a very capable fighter. Before he got all of that power, he just had psychokinesis, but after seeing his friends die one by one in front of him, somehow his friends' abilities transferred to him, lsuch as Electrokinesis, Teleportation, Psychometry, Pyrokinesis and Hypnosis. *Unlimited Mode (Spin-off Only) :: Unlimited Mode is P.A.N.D.R.A. Boost System which is activated by turning off the limiter on his school uniform collar. It sets of his full power, which is stronger than The Children's Triple Boost. It was heavily implied that unleashing his power put additional strain on his body and because of that it was better to be sealed. When reactivating his Limiter, he has a habit of saying "Time, eternally stop." Relationships *'Yūgiri' :: :: Trivia *He is named after Prince Hyobu, the father of Murasaki in The Tale of Genji. Navigation Category:Characters Category:P.A.N.D.R.A.